It's Only Over When The CoveOps Report Says It Is
by Volleyball10
Summary: GG6. When you find out the truth everything's supposed to be easier right? Well, when you're a spy, the truth only leads to trying to kidnap an Ambassadors son and take down the Circle, all while attempting to finishing your senior year with an A average.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I can't wait for GG6 to come out, but seeing as GG5 just did, I'll be waiting a long time. So I decided to right this about how I would want the next book to go, and to pass the time away until the next one does come out. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I hope it ends up ok. And of course, all rights go to Ally Carter.**

The moon was high in the sky just after I finished showering and then doing my hair and makeup. If things were like they used to be, I would still be sleeping, and when I did wake up, I would have put my hair up and then thrown on my uniform ten minutes till I had to leave. But, that was not the case anymore. All thanks to a certain boy that went to my school by then name of Zachary Good. Well, that wasn't the only reason. Nothing was normal for me anymore. There was the Circle of Cavan, a crazy guy who had somehow brain washed me and then convinced me to try to kill myself, a woman who had the list that might change the fate of humanity forever, oh and did I mention I'm a spy. Well almost a spy. There was that little fact that I had an entire semester left in my senior year at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Unfortunately, the probability of me and my best friends Bex, Liz, and Macey being able to finish were about a 12.83142% chance (Liz did the math of course).

"Gallagher Girl, it's time to go." Zach said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I didn't realize that I had probably been staring out the window looking at the moon for about twenty minutes. I turned around and looked into his deep eyes. He was smiling at me and if it weren't for the fact that I had an uncanny ability to read him, I would have thought he was exited. But there was that uncanny ability and I could see in his eyes that he was nervous. We were about to do something so stupid, that if we even made it back, I don't think we'd be back for long.

You see, there are certain things you don't do as a spy. You don't wear heals when you need to make a fast getaway, you don't monologue (if it's the downfall for most of the bad guys in movies, then it'd be the down fall for us too), and lastly you don't try to break into the Italian U.S. Embassy, kidnap/save a U.S. Ambassador' son, and then manage to leave and get back to Gallagher Academy without being noticed. Oh and did I mention that the guy we're trying to get is one of the heir's to the Circle?

I know what everyone's thinking. It'd be impossible to sneak out and back in unnoticed. But, for a Gallagher Girl, nothing was impossible when you had a private jet, a couple pairs of heels (not to make a fast getaway with though) and one very determined best friend (aka Macey McHenry).

You see my mom, also known as the headmistress, just happened to be out of town on "business" with Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, also known as the coolest spies ever and Bex's parents, and last but not least, my Aunt Abby. Of course that still left Joe Solomon, who was still too weak to go with them, and Professor Buckingham who had her hands full with being the stand-in headmistress for my mother's "brief absence". Well, that's what she informed us at lunch one day, but as spies, and girls, just a simple "absence" wasn't enough of an explanation. Everyone wanted to know who, what, where, when, and why, and being the headmistresses daughter meant that everyone assumed that I knew. They weren't shy about asking either. Tina had been the worst no doubt asking me a total of 17 times (I was keeping count) in the past week.

"Let's go you two love birds, you have whole plane ride to make goo-goo eyes at each other. Now hurry up, the guards are going to get suspicious of a black van parked outside the school. When they wake up that is." Macey finished with a smile. She always found it quite entertaining to knock people out, which we all found out when she first came here and managed to be boosted up a class in P&E because of it.

"You sure you don't want to come Liz?" Macey asked Liz who, until then, I hadn't noticed standing next to her.

"If I go, then who will cover for you guys here?" She asked with a sad smile and then walked down the hallway to our room. Liz had a good point. We were much less likely to get caught if Liz could tell them that we were in the library or the P&E barn when they were looking for us.

Zach grabbed my hand as if having new found confidence and gently pulled me along with him as we crept down the empty, dark hallway that I could navigate through in my sleep and to the cascading stairs that led to the front doors.

I know, I know, the front door isn't exactly the most covert option to exit but when you're trying to slip out as fast as possible, it's the most convenient. Our self-assigned mission had already been delayed to after winter break because my mom and aunt wouldn't let us out of their sight, and I wasn't in the mood to have to reschedule again. It was our only chance. We had been given two days off because everyone "did so well on their finals" but that really translated into "We are way over our heads and need time to get everything back into control." Well at least for me it did.

Zach was still holding my hand when we reached the door. Macey very carefully turned the knob on it and then pulled it open letting a cold gust of air into the otherwise perfect temperature room. We walked out into the frosty night, and the only thing that was warm was Zach's hand in mine. He turned his head looking at me and gave a reassuring smile.

We quickly slipped behind one of the leafless bushes out of instinct rather than actual need. I know we probably looked stupid hiding from unconscious guards with the only cover being a couple of dead sticks, but we couldn't help what we had been taught. We crossed the lawn and ran towards the black car parked about three miles away from the gate. When we reached it, Zach cupped his hands together. I stepped on them and then grabbed on to the top of the gate pulling myself over. I landed in a crouch and then stood up just as I heard Macey land next to me.

She looked at me and with that we sprinted toward the van. It wasn't a race, but I couldn't help but smile as I pulled ahead of her, arms pumping, cold air burning my throat and lungs. I felt free again. No one was watching my every move, waiting for me to snap or freak out, prove that I truly was insane, temporarily or not. I felt freer then I had in my entire life, well probably except for when I was Summer Me, but I don't remember her, another thing I have to thank Dr. Steve for when I kick his butt.

Right as I was about to reach the car and claim my victory, a tall figure zoomed past me and took the lead leaving me with practically no way to catch back up. I cursed under my breath and then accepted second place. I slowed down to a jog and reached the car, white smoke all around me as I inhaled and exhaled the frigid winter air. Zach smirked at me and asked, "What, no kiss for the winner?"

I laughed and then walked over toward him and before I even knew what I was doing, my lips met his and I tasted the peppermint gum he was chewing. It was a short kiss but I felt the same spark I swore I would never feel for him again when I was in The Tombs. We stopped kissing just when Bex walked around the car and Macey reached it.

"Are we ready to go?" Bex asked as she opened the door to the driver's side.

"Uh, are you sure you want to drive Bex? I mean it's really dark and there are a lot of uhm, squirrels, and uhm beavers around here." I said naming the first two animals that came to mind. I mean, I knew that both those animals weren't nocturnal, and even if Bex did hit them, it wouldn't have any effect on the car or us but I honestly have no idea why I said them.

"Ok Cam, I'll try not to drive into any lakes and hit the beavers." She answered with the are-you-sure-you-were-only-temporarily-crazy look. I just sighed as Bex took the wheel and Macey, Zach and I jumped into the back. I quickly took my seat just before Bex rammed her foot to the ground on the gas pedal and I fumbled for my seat belt. Hearing the heavenly click, I sat gripping the leather edge and closing my eyes, pretending it was all a dream.

"A beaver Cam? Of all the animals, you pick a beaver?" Macey asked angrily no doubt hanging on for dear life too.

**I hope you liked it! There will be a lot more action and maybe a couple of twist you won't see coming. Oh and a little more Zammie, but not tons because I notice Ally Carter focuses more on the plot and other things rather than Cammie's love life. Oh and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is. This is more of a set up for the next chapter so bare with the lack of action and stuff.**

* * *

**Things To Do When You're On A Private Jet For The Next 9 Hours:**

(A list by Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Zachary Goode)

1. Sleep, because when you have a very physically demanding mission ahead of you, nothings better than a few extra hours of R&R.

2. Card games, because there are hundreds and you probably won't go through them all. Probably…

3. Movies, because when you've already been through about ten card games, you don't really want to see if you can go through them all.

4. Think, because when you're going to break into the U.S. Embassy, you better have a great plan.

XX

We all sat around a table, cards still in hand even after a game that had been long abandoned. "If we go inside as ourselves, we have a better chance than if we go in wearing all black and ski masks." Macey argued. She sat across from me next to Bex who said, "Well, we might get in and out, but we'll be serving a lifelong sentence in a maximum security prison afterward."

I laughed nervously. This could get us in serious trouble. Even though my mom had who knows what level clearance, I knew that if we got caught, there would be nothing she could do. That may have been what scared me the most. The fact that when you choose to act like an adult and make adult decisions, you have to deal with the consequence…like an adult.

I know that I had made an adult decision once. I had run away, the Circle could have killed me, but that was when I didn't know. I didn't know about my father, or why the Circle wanted me. But the point is I did know now, I knew everything. That had been the only reason I had said that we should do it, because I knew that Macey wanted answers of her own. She had said that she knew Preston and there was no way he could know about the Circle. That he would never be part of something like that.

Even though Macey may have been a good liar, I could hear the small bit of doubt in her voice when she said that Preston would never be involved in something like the Circle. I could tell that Macey wanted to do this not only to save Preston, but also to know the truth. Because, as many people say, the truth sets you free. It may not make anything easier, but it does put a certain prospective on things. It's something that comforts you, when your friends no longer can. It's something that drives you.

"I'm with Bex on this one. We can stage it, make it look like we're trying to steal cash, go in, take a couple hundred thousand, get Preston to come with us, and have him call his dad saying he's staying with a friend in the U.S." Zach suggested who was sitting next to me. He looked at his cards and added with a smile playing on his lips, "That is if your boyfriend has any friends Macey."

I put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing, but in the end gave up. It wasn't the fact that what Zach said was hilarious (which it was), but Macey's reaction. Her usually casual careless expression had changed and her face was bright red. She was shocked and her mouth hung open as if not knowing what to say. The first time Macey McHenry was speechless and I didn't even have a camera for proof. "I, uh he uh, I mean uh, HEHASFREINDS." She finished in a defensive shout, saying it so fast her words were running together. By this time, Bex was laughing too and I had forgotten what had been worrying me for weeks.

"I'm not talking about the invisible kind either McHenry." He clarified, laughing too. Macey, who had finally regained some composure simply ignored him and changed the subject back to the mission. "What are we going to do about the highly trained guards with guns?"

We were all silent. None of us had thought that far through. I mean yah, we had the logistics of everything, but we didn't have all the answers. I went through all that I had remembered about the embassy. Cameras in the ceilings doing a completed sweep every two minutes, each door accompanied with a lock code (the important ones with a retinal scans), and of course the strategically placed guard.

The cameras were easy, we had Liz, the locks were a piece of cake, we could memorize the codes easily, the guards on the other hand, we only had ourselves complete with 6 years of training and a couple of sleeping patches. The only way we would have a chance would be if we had a distraction, and then it hit me. I looked up eagerly and said, "You could make a distraction."

They looked at me with very questioning looks. Zack placed his hand over mine that was resting on the table and then asked, "Who Cammie?" I smiled and then looked at Macey. It was the perfect idea. It tied up all the loose ends into a perfect bow. "Macey. She could be the distraction. She could go in and say that she wanted to talk to Preston while we go and actually find him. We get him out, and then you say you have to go and to tell Preston hi."

"Why don't I just tell Preston to tell his dad he's staying with me?" Macey asked a little confused.

"Because, Mr. Winter's wont just let Preston leave. He's the heir to the Circle. The Circle doesn't just let people leave, especially someone that important. His dad would never let that happen unless he setup surveillance all around his friend's house. There would be no way it would work." Zach said seriously. Being the son of a Circle member sure had its ups when it came to taking it down.

"Cam that's bloody brilliant." Bex exclaimed happily.

"Well, if we pull it off it will be. How's your acting Macey?" I asked looking in my other friend's direction. Macey sat there for a while before answering, "My mom has been training me in fakeness since I was born. That's like asking if I got the new Vogue." Macey answered looking as if, for once, she was happy about the person she used to be. I remember how much I used to hate Macey. It just goes to show, never judge a book by its cover. Just like Preston. When I first met him, he seemed like the biggest dork with his Spiderman watch and one size too big clothes. Now, he was so much different, he had filled in and was a great friend to Summer Me, or at least I think he was.

I looked around the table to see three very serious faces. They all seemed to be absorbed in whatever they were thinking. We had an entire mission to be concerned, but then all I wanted was a little fun to take my mind off of all the stuff we had ahead of us. "Back to the card game?" I questioned trying to get their attention. A groan moved around the table as they all threw their cards down. Bex then said frustrated, "If I have to go-fish one more bloody time, I'm going to kill whoever's idea it was to play this stupid game!"

"Well then, how about a movie?" I asked nervously, partly because I loved everyone in that room dearly and didn't want to see any of them killed by and angry Bex, but also partly because it was my idea in the first place.

"A movie sounds like a fantastic idea, now just to settle on which one." Zach added smiling at me as both Bex and Macey started arguing about who had the better idea.

* * *

**I know, it wasn't the best, but like I said, I'm writing it as if I was writing GG6 and I didn't want to leave out something like the plane ride there. Don't forget to review. Do you like it or hate it? Don't be shy to tell me what you think I should write about next or if you want more or less of something. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that I haven't updated in a while. I promise to try and update more often. **

* * *

I sat on the slanted roof looking up at the moon; the cold wind blowing my hair into my face. I noticed I had doing that a lot lately, like I was still looking for my father, like the longer I watched it, the easier it would be to accept the fact that he was dead. I used to waste night after night staring at the stars wondering if my father was out there, trying to come back to me and my mom, wondering if he was even out there at all. But now I knew the truth, and I felt even more alone then I did before. The moon seemed like a place of solace to me, though. It made me feel like I wasn't the only thing that was totally and utterly alone. I know I had my mom, Zach, and all my friends, but they didn't understand. None of them could help me, I felt like a failure. I felt like the one thing that my father had trusted me with, the thing that he had lost his life for, was gone and in the hands of the last person in which he would want it in. Even though I remembered the list, there was no way my father could have know that I would have had any knowledge of the contents of the napkin he had picked up that day at the circus. I had failed. I had lost the one thing in which he had entrusted to me.

"You know Gallagher Girl, if you keep looking at the moon and isolating yourself, people are going to start thinking that you're…" Zach started but I interrupted him saying, "Crazy, I know."

I hated that word. Every time I heard my mom or friends say it, I knew that the sentence had my name in it somewhere. They still watched every move I made, like they thought I was going to snap any minute and try to kill everyone in sight, or maybe myself…again. I was done being crazy, I had to figure out a way to prove I wasn't. To prove that I was still the same girl who wrote in her CovOps report about how in love she was with Josh. I wanted everyone remember me as that Cammie if something happened to me, not the Cammie hanging on to the edge of the roof rambling about how I had to let go.

"I was going to say a werewolf, but if you'd rather be crazy it's up to you." He said as he walked carefully towards me. I could only make out his figure in the darkness. He sat down close to me and his dark eyes looked intently into my own, his face now lit by the moon.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about? Or am I going to have to interrogate you? You'd be surprised how good I am at the whole 'Good cop Bad cop' thing." He said smiling arrogantly. I loved his smile. He always seemed so sure of himself, like nothing could stop him once he set his mind to it.

"Well, I would, but I kind of want to see how could you are at the 'Good cop Bad cop' thing without the bad cop." I told him laughing. He frowned and then defended himself saying, "Well firstly, I'm the bad cop," and then added with a smile, "and secondly, I am an extremely talented spy; I could pull being both them off easily."

I was about to contradict his statement when he added, "It's nice out here. Cold, but I can see why you like it." I turned me head in his direction to see him looking up at the sky, using his muscular arms to prop himself up as stray pieces of dark hair fell into his eyes. He seemed to be searching for something. For what, I may never know. For answers I would probably never even know the questions to. I found it funny how he knew my whole life story, and I knew so little about him. I knew his mom worked for the Circle, he used to go to a school for assassins, and that Joe Solomon was the closest thing he had to a father. But then again, I don't think that I would have it any other way. Zach's past was probably better left unknown. He was a private person for a reason, and it wasn't my place to figure out why.

"It is cold." I agreed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked turning his gaze back to me.

I felt nervous with Zach's gaze on me. I felt like he was the only person I couldn't lie to. Like he could see right through me. But, he couldn't help me, I already knew what he would say if I told him the truth. If I told him I felt like a failure he would tell me to stop telling myself that and that I did the best I could. If I told him that I felt alone, he might have been hurt and said that I had him. So, I knew that there was only one excuse that was not only plausible but also logical.

"I was just thinking about the whole committing a felony thing." I told him trying to be as convincing as I could. He gave me a skeptical look but then seemed to accept my answer saying, "Wouldn't be my first." I made a quick mental note to never ask him about that, the less I knew about that kind of stuff the better.

"Well I just hope everything goes according to plan. The last thing I need right now is being arrested and thrown in prison for the rest of my life." I said, now the same nervousness from before slowly returning. Zack stood up and brushed off some of the dust that had gotten on the back of his pants when he sat down.

"When do things ever go according to plan for you Gallagher Girl?" Zach joked extending his hand out to help. If there had been a small amount of hope that I would make it out of Rome alive or without a conviction waiting for me back home, it was crushed right there.

We walked inside quietly trying not to wake my friends. Bex was snoring in one of the beds and Macey lay perfectly still in the other. "I guess I get the floor." I mumbled as Zach and I walked out into the dimly lit hallway. The walls were a tan color and the floors hard wood. The stairs were at the end of the hallway, making for a quick escape if needed. There were only two rooms and two stories in the quaint inn about ten miles away from the Embassy. Of course we couldn't stay where we had last time, because if there's one thing highly trained operatives don't do is stay at a place in which they already have stayed at in the past.

"I think I may have room in my bed." He said winking.

"Not in your dreams Zachary Goode." I replied laughing.

His smile faded and his tone turned serious as he said, "Cammie, everything will work out. When I said that things never go according to plan for you, I meant it. But I have a good feeling about this. Everything will end up ok." I wanted to believe him. I wanted everything to be ok, and there normal part of me thought that. Then there was the other part of me, the spy part, which was calculating every risk; every probability of getting caught.

Before I could say something back, he kissed me and then walked across the hall to his room. "Goodnight Gallagher girl." He added opening his door and then slipping into the darkness.

I walked into my room and grabbed a pillow and blanket. I threw the pillow on the ground and then laid down, pulling the blanket over my head. I was alone again with my thought and they started to drift to my father, and then the Circle. It upset me that whenever I thought about him I always thought of the Circle too. I couldn't think of one without the other. I wanted to think about him like I used to, at the carnival laughing and sharing cotton candy with me. Now, it was of that little makeshift torture room in which we had both been occupants of. Unwillingly of course. I sighed, and told myself to stop thinking of that. I tried concentrating on the good stuff me and my father had don and fell asleep thinking about how we would play hide and seek, me being the winner of course.

* * *

**I know there's no action and it was probably not that great, or worth the wait, but I just felt like there needed to be a little Zammie. The next chapter will be filled with all the action that I've been promising. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the wait. I know I haven't updated in forever, but here it is!**

* * *

_I was running, I knew people were behind me. I could hear them shouting orders as they pursued me. Tree branches hit my face and I could feel the cold wet ground against my bare feet. I was out of breath; panting. I could hear them as they come closer and closer. Two arms wrapped around me stopping me in my tracks. I heard the one voice that haunts me, that changed my life forever. That said the two words that run through my mind every day since I was on the roof in Boston, since I was in the tombs at Blackthorn, since I lost the list at the castle. The person who was holding me let go and for a minute, relief fled through my body only to be replaced with fear as she stepped out of the shadow. Her dark red hair stuck out all around her face and her dark eyes, the same as the guy I loved, had a crazed look in them . She opened her mouth and instead of saying the infamous two words, she said a different two. Two words that were ten times more powerful: Kill her._

_ Two hands wrapped around my neck and for some reason I didn't try to fight back, I found it harder and harder to breath and then…_

I woke up gasping for breath. I tried to move but I found two strong arms wrapped around me holding me still. I thrashed around trying to free myself and thought about screaming when I heard a voice soothe me saying, "It's ok Gallagher Girl, you're ok." Immediately, relief fled through my body. I stopped thrashing and laid still.

"She-she tried to kill me, Zach, and-and I couldn't do anything." I choked out. I could feel myself shaking and the only thing that I took comfort in was Zach, who was still holding me in his arms.

"Shh, it's ok. I've got you, you're safe." He soothed kissing my forehead. I managed to stop shaking and realized that the sun was just rising. I started to gain my senses back. Bex's snoring, Macey rolling over in her bed, and the steady beat of Zach's heart, my head resting against his chest. I thought about closing my eyes and going back to sleep, but I knew that even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to. So, I decided to pass the next half an hour with a conversation.

"So, why exactly are you in here, instead of in your own bed?" I asked, realizing how little sense the situation made. I look up into his dark eyes, and he answers, "I couldn't sleep. I came in to check on all of you, and it looked like you were having a bad dream, so I stayed."

"You didn't think that maybe you should have woken me up?" I questioned, but it came out a little harsher than I intended.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake you up for nothing." He replied defensively.

"Oh how chivalrous of you." I half yelled half whispered angrily. I didn't want to fight. I was just really upset by the dream and the whole kidnapping thing that was going to take place in a couple hours. I regretted snapping at him the minute I had done it, but I knew it was too late to take it back.

"Zach, I didn't," I started but then he interrupted me by saying, "I know, you're stressed and stuff. I'm going to get ready."

I opened my mouth to apologize, to ask him to stay, but he'd already left. I saw the hurt in his eyes when I had gotten mad at him for not waking me up. What he had done was sweet. He was only trying to look out for me. I had made him upset right before a mission that could change our lives forever. Decide if we get out free and return to Gallagher, or serve a lifelong sentence in a maximum security prison. And if something happens to him or me, our last real conversation was a fight.

I decided the best thing to do would be to keep my mind of the subject. So instead, I decided to take on the task of trying to waking up two extremely jetlagged roommates at five in the morning.

* * *

"Bookworm can you hear me?" I questioned. Zach and I stood at the end of the alley that contained the back entrance that Summer Me used. Now, there were two guards on either side of the door and a camera at the top of it. The guards were huge, each over six feet and two hundred pounds. I was glad for that fact though. It meant that they would be slower, easier to take down. At the same time though, it made me dread what was about to come. They put those two guards out there to simply scare people off, but the guards inside, out of sight of the everyday passerby, were probably highly trained killing machines. And that's putting it lightly, especially since they worked for the Circle.

"I can hear you Chameleon." Liz replies. You see, when one of your best friends is arguably one of the smartest people alive and a spy, asking her to invent a communication device that stretches hundreds of thousand miles is like a challenge. So she spent weeks trying to develop it but eventually did. It was a win win situation, we had a way of communication and she has a great extra credit project.

"Duchess, are you there?" I asked.

"I'm in position, guards are in my sights. Waiting for your cue Bookworm" Bex answered and I looked to see her standing at the other entrance of the alley, dressed in all black. I nodded to her, and we both put the ski masks on. We both probably looked incredibly sketchy, but no one said anything or even acted like they cared.

"Peacock, are you in place?" I asked.

"About to enter the premises now. I'm going off line. Keep me filled in." Macey responded.

"Are you ready for this Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispered. He was next to me, and he looked so confident, like he could handle whatever was about to happen. I felt safe for the first time in what seemed like months. He slipped his own mask on and the only thing I could recognize were his eyes. I listened to the comms unit and heard guards greeting Macey. They apologized for having to search her, and said it was only procedure.

"The cameras will be frozen in fifteen seconds. You'll have 43 minutes before the Embassy computers realize there is an invader. From there you'll have 8 minutes before my system will be overridden so you need to get in and then get out. That's also assuming that no one figures out that the cameras are frozen." Liz informed us.

I mentally counted down, 15…13…8…5…2…1…0. "Let's get this over with." I said and with that, I started into the alley, Zach on my right and Bex at the other end of the alley walking in front of me. Whatever was about to happen, I had the people I cared about the most with me.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! Next chapter will be action packed as promised. And don't kill me if I got Macey's code name wrong. It's been like two years since I read the first book and I couldn't find it anywhere on the internet. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zach and I reached the guards first. They rushed towards us, shouting in Italian to stop, put our hands in the air, and get on our knees. They were pointing their guns at us, and Zach and I started to go through the motions, hands touching the back of our heads as we went to our knees.

"Weapons! Throw us your weapons!" One screamed.

"We don't have any." Zach replied in an indifferent tone.

"Search them Pietro. I'll tell boss." The smaller of the two guards said still in Italian. After the bigger one grunted in confirmation, he started walking towards us. He was tall, extremely well built, with dark hair, and a very unapproachable demeanor. He headed in Zach's direction and once he reached him, Pietro picked Zach up by his shirt as if he weighed the same as a feather. I looked at Zach who now held his hands out from his sides as Pietro began to pat him down. Then I looked at Bex who was positioned right behind the guard that was about to talk into the radio attached to the sleeve of his shirt.

I looked at Zach and nodded my head. He made quick work of Pietro, dropping to the ground and kicking his legs out from under him. The nameless guard noticed and then started yelling and running in Zach's direction. With each step though, he got slower and slower, till he finally just collapsed in a heap on the alley floor, a sleeping patch on his arm. Zach reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out another patch putting it on Pietro who was struggling to get up.

"That went well." Bex stated strolling over to help me and Zach drag the two unconscious guards against the rough brick wall.

"Bookworm, how much time do we have left?" I asked anxiously. The last thing I wanted to do was run out of time and be found. I mean, there were so many different ways to get caught, and if it was because of time, it would be just plain embarrassing. Could you imagine being a spy and someone asking why you went to jail while you say it was because you did everything right but just weren't fast enough? Well, if you're not a spy, just take my word.

"That took 3 minutes Chameleon, you've still got time."

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and went to the door that Summer Me used all the time. I didn't think when I was pressing the numbers in, just cleared my mind and let my figures do the typing: two-one-nine-four-seven-six-two. I stood back waiting for it to unlock but to my dismay, noting happened. I tried again waiting for the click that would resound and let me open the door. I waited and waited but it remained locked.

"This is just our luck! You forgot the bloody code." Bex exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"I didn't forget! That's what I punched in the last time!" I said defending myself. This was the last place that we needed to start an argument, but I was not going to let her blame it on me. I know I typed it in right. There was no doubt in my mind. Then I remembered my conversation with Preston the last time in the alley.

"_You really ought to change that more often."_

"_Will do."_

"He changed it." I whispered.

"Fantastic. That idiot does one smart thing and it's going to jeopardize everything." Zach huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He still didn't like Preston. Not after how friendly he was with me the last time we had seen him. But I know nothing happened between us over the summer. Even if I couldn't remember, I know I wouldn't have done that to Macey, and certainly not Zach.

I tried to think of a solution but couldn't come up with anything. I was finding it harder and harder to concentrate due to Macey's constant conversing with different people on her way to see Mr. Winters.

"Bookworm, how long will it take you to override the door?" Bex asked.

"I'm already on it, should be a couple more minutes though." She replied. Great. Just great. That was probably one of the last things on the face of the earth that I wanted to hear. A few more minutes. That was fine when you were asking your mom when dinner would be ready but when you needed every second allotted to execute a mission properly, those two words could shape the entire outcome.

"Ok, the door should be opened now." Liz said.

I grabbed the handle and went inside. We walked down the surprisingly wide hallway single file: Zach followed by Bex and me in the back. We walked until we could see the door and then slipped into a hallway that branched off. I peaked around the corner and saw two guards. They were average size, one man, and one woman. They had weapons, but they weren't drawn. They were talking; he would say something, and she would laugh. That's when it hit me. The Circle members might be monsters, but they were humans too. That was the first time I had actually thought of them as real people, not that it changed anything.

"Wow, they really are trying to keep someone out." Zach whispered.

"Yah, but who?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question. None of us knew the answer, but it had to be put out there.

"Well should we play twenty questions or find out the real answer?" Bex asked and she had a good point.

We started walking at a slow pace. With each step we took I feared they would look away from each other and see us, but it didn't happen. When we were about twenty feet away and they heard our footsteps. As soon as they looked at us, we sprung into action. Bex and I took the girl while Zach took the guy.

Bex was the first to reach her and threw a punch at her face. The lady easily dodged but wasn't ready for the kick that I aimed at her side. It made contact and the she doubled over in pain grabbing it. Bex took advantage of the woman's mistake and sent her knee straight into the guards face. She slumped to the ground and I put a sleeping patch on her neck. We couldn't risk her waking up and warning someone.

"Time Bookworm." I said and she informed me that we had taken 19 minutes to get this far and she needed 3 minutes to override the door.

The click in the door told us it was unlocked and I pushed it open. We were met by a marine whose shocked expression only confirmed that we had done well so far. Zach was ready and attacked. The marine guard was a lot better trained then the others, and the fact that he was only doing his job and probably in no way involved in the Circle made it that much harder for me to take him out.

Zach aimed a well placed kick at the guard's stomach only to have him catch his foot and kick the other out from under him. Zach landed with a thud just as Bex attacked. She started with a punch that he caught but while he was distracted with her fist, she kicked him in the back of his knee causing it to buckle and him to fall. She was about to place the sleeping patch on him when he knocked her feet out from under her.

I took that as my cue and decided the best thing to do was take him out as quickly and painlessly as possible. I sent a slow punch near his face giving him time to dodged it to the side and catch my arm. He was parallel to it. I took this as my chance sending my arm down and then bending my elbow, breaking his grip on my wrist. I grabbed his arm, pulled it tightly behind his back, careful not to dislocate it, and kicked the back of his knees, sending him to the floor.

I could hear the fear in his voice when he said, "Please don't kill me."

I felt horrible, but I knew apologizing would be incredibly out of place and probably mean nothing to him. I slapped a patch on his neck and caught him before he hit the ground. I placed him against the wall and walked over to Zach who looked like he had been up for a while and Bex who was just standing up. We walked to the elevator and to my surprise, the doors were already open.

"Always have to be one step ahead." Liz giggled and I laughed too. It must have been the adrenaline but I was suddenly feeling extremely confident about the whole mission. I felt like I could take down the entire Circle if I needed to. I could hear Macey and Mr. Winters talking.

"So, Macey, what brings you here? Another school break? Are any of your friends with you?" He questions, and by asking if any friends were with her he was asking if I was with her. Before I found out about how he was involved in the Circle, I would have assumed he was asking because he knew me, and we had grown close over the summer. But now I knew it was so he could set another trap for me.

"Peacock, I need you to find out where Preston is." I told her as the elevator continued to rise to the resident's floor.

"No, they're all back in America. I was actually catching a connecting flight to Greece and had quite a few hours to wait so I decided to see how you were doing, and talk to Preston maybe." She said.

"Well Preston is in his room right now, would you like me to show you to it?" He asked politely just as the elevator doors opened. He and Macey were standing in the entrance right outside the elevator, but he didn't even turn his head to see who was coming up. Like it was routine for people to come in and leave conspicuously through the back entrance.

Macey saw us and her eyes widened ever so slightly. Mr. Winters's was about to turn around so he could show Macey the way to Preston's room when she said, "How about we catch up first, my father really wants to know how you are all doing with the transition and what not. He'd be so upset if I forgot to ask. Do you mind if we went someplace where we could sit and talk?" She lied flawlessly.

Mr. Winters nodded and led her to the dining room, where we had congregated previously. Zach, Bex and I started running in the direction we had seen Preston go when he excused himself the last time. There were doors that lined either side of the hallway, but I just let my feet lead me, as they stopped in front one of them. That's when I remembered part of what happened in the summer.

_I opened the door, and walked in. Preston was sitting on his bed completely oblivious of me. I walked closer to him and saw his head buried in his hands. "Preston," I started putting my hand comfortingly on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and stood up abruptly._

_"What the hell was that Cammie. Those people attacked us and you act like it's an everyday thing, like it was nothing!" He yelled._

_"Preston, you don't need to be caught up in this." I told him._

_"Cammie, I care about you! You're my friends! I want to be able to help you." He said._

_"You're my friend too Preston, that's why you __**can't**__ be caught up in this, because I care about you too." I replied._

_"No, I think I already am. Tell me. This has something to do with the roof that time in Boston when you and Macey were attacked." He said, his voice slightly faltering at her name. I smiled inside at it. They made a great couple, Macey was a lucky girl. _

_I sighed, he deserved to know. He deserved to understand what I had selfishly gotten him involved in. I realized then, that maybe going through this alone was a bad idea, that maybe I really did need help. And what a better partner then an average boy that no one in the Circle would ever dream could be involved in assisting me taking them down._

_"Preston, what I'm about to tell you __**cannot**__ be repeated…" And I told him everything. Well almost everything._

"Cammie, Cammie, are you ok?" Zach asked, his dark eyes reflecting the worry that was probably showing on his face, hidden behind his mask.

"Uh yah, this is Preston's room." I stated confidently, still slightly dazed. He gave me a questioning look like he wasn't expecting me to know where it was. I hadn't expected to know where it was either, but running down this hallway probably triggered something. Now I knew that anything could cause different memories to come back, that I could slowly piece together what I really did last summer.

Zach opens the door and we all walk in. Preston was lying on his bed, headphones plugged into the laptop that rested on his lap. He must have been listening to music or something because he didn't even turn his head to look at us. Zach quickly walked over to him and ripped the cord of his headphones out. Preston's look of sheer terror would have been funny in any other circumstance but then, I just felt bad for him. He quickly got to his feet taking on a hilarious looking fighting stance and was ready to call for help when Zach covered his mouth with his gloved hand. Preston made an attempt to break free, but Zach simply put his left arm tightly around Preston's neck, his right hand still over Preston's mouth.

"Just stop moving would you?" Zach said to the flailing Preston angrily.

"Preston, it's me, Cammie." I said taking my mask off. His wide eyes drooped in relief and he stopped struggling. Zach released him and took his own mask off, as Preston started to regain his composure.

"I take it you didn't come in the front door, did you?" He asked and I shook my head with a grim look on my face.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Preston, do you remember when I told you about the Circle and Gallagher Academy after we were attacked that day?" I question and now I had two very confused sets of eyes on me. Zach and Bex were under the impression that I was completely unaware of what I had done last summer, and were floored by my comment.

"Yah, but what about them has you breaking into the Embassy?" He asked eyebrows furrowed together.

"Preston, we found out that your dad is part of the Circle, and that you will be too if you stay here." I said. I wasn't sure how he would react. Maybe he would have started yelling that I was lying, maybe he would simply disagree with me, or maybe he wouldn't say anything at all. His answer; however, was totally different then what I expected.

"Then I can't stay here can I?" He said without a second thought. That's when I realized that he trusted me. He **completely** trusted me. We really had grown close over the summer. As a spy, trust is something that must be earned. We out of all people know that you can't just go giving it to everyone without a second thought. Preston must have given me a reason to trust him, just like I had given him a reason to trust me. I heard Bex ask Liz how much more time we had and she replied eight minutes.

"That's why we're here. Macey is distracting your dad, we don't have much time, we need to go." I told him. His eyes lit up when I mentioned Macey's name and I smiled.

"We can go to the roof and you guys can like propel down it or something." He told us opening the door quickly.

"Look, we're not in a comic book Preston. We can't just shoot a web and magically end up on the ground." Zach said crossing his arms.

"I never thought we were! Don't you have like rope or something?" He asked as if it were essential for every spy to carry around (which it most certainly is not.)

"No, but if you're a rope collector or something, feel free to give us some." Bex said sarcastically.

"Well actually," Preston started as he let the door close and walked over to his closet. He fished around in it for a second and then came out with four long ropes.

"I was completely joking." Bex said staring at the ropes in disbelief.

"I don't actually collect rope, I rock climb." He corrected.

"Out of all the hobbies you could have picked up, you chose rock climbing?" Zach asked grabbing the red rope out of Preston's hand. "Well, I suck at sports and I never really was one for knitting." Preston joked, irritation evident in his voice.

"You boys can stand here and argue until we get caught or we can get out of here before the cameras unfreeze." Bex said. We all put our masks back on as Preston said, "Right, sorry. Follow me." and led us down the long hallway to the door at the very end. "Who said he was in charge?" Zach fumed as we ran closely behind Preston. I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore the comment as we reached the door at the end of the hallway. Preston opened it, and in front of us were stairs, a door at the top of them. He continued to lead the way, and soon, I was met with a cold gust of wind and the dull light of the sun that was behind a large grey cloud.

"Come on, over here!" He said pointing to a questionably sturdy looking air conditioning vent on the other side of the roof. I started towards it when Bex said, "Cam, we're not the only ones using the roof." and I turned around to see four figures dressed in all black walking out of the door we just used.

* * *

**Ok so there it is, a little longer than usual but whatever! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and if there is something you want to happen tell me! I might write it in! Like I said, I have no idea where this is going but I promise you it will go somewhere! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the wait, but here it is! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_I started towards it when Bex said, "Cam, we're not the only ones using the roof." and I turned around to see four figures dressed in all black walking out of the door we just used._

My first thought was that we were caught. My second: how? We did everything perfectly. We left no evidence. Maybe they were on patrol or something and found us by accident. All rationalizations aside, the odds were against us and we had little to no time to think up a strategy.

They stood there for a second, as if debating on whether or not they should attack. That caused me to rule out being found by anything but luck. Looking at each other for a second, one nodded their head and they all started towards us. They were walking, almost confidently, like we would be easy to capture. That only made me mad, because as a spy, you should never underestimate your opponents. It's like buying a book because it has a cool cover and finding out it sucks. It's disappointing and you regret it. But as a Gallagher Girl, I'm used to being underestimated, and I take advantage of it.

I turned quickly to Preston and said, "Go, get out of here." It reminded me of the time in Boston, on the roof. I had told him to run, to leave, and he complied without questions, but now, the look in his eyes, told me he wasn't going anywhere.

"No, I'm not going to run away like last time. I can help!" He protested angrily. His eyebrows were furrowed together in determination and the look in his eyes supported his prior statement.

"Look Preston, there are times to be a hero and save others, and there are times to be smart and save yourself. Right now, I think that you should choose the latter and save the first for people who aren't trained spies." I told him looking back at the black figures as they edged closer to us.

"Cammie," He started but before he could finish Zach cut Preston off by grabbing his shirt and pulling Preston towards him. "If you don't go now, they," He started, pointing at the figures, "will be the least of your worries." With that, Preston nodded, his face turning two shades paler then before, and ran towards the side of the roof.

"Chameleon, what's going on?" I heard Macey ask in my ear.

"They are overriding my system." Liz added frantically.

"Macey, I need you to get to the back of the building, wait for Preston, and then get the hell out of here." I told her. She didn't reply, but I knew that she was on her way.

"How much time do we have Bookworm." I asked trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Uh, I can try to hack their computers and crash them. There is a chance that I won't be able to." She said. I told her it was ok and then turned my attention to the four figures quickly approaching us. I looked at Bex, then at Zach, and as if we could read each other's thoughts, we started towards them. I took the one who was directly in front of me. I could tell she was a woman because of her figure, and Bex took the one to the right, another girl, and Zach the two on the left, one girl, and one guy.

As I reached the spot that the woman was standing, I sent a punch to her face. She quickly dodged and countered with a kick to the side. I caught the foot and twisted it, sending her to the ground. I knew she was surprised because instead of getting up she stared at me for a second. I saw her green eyes through the holes in the ski mask. They looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite remember where I had seen them.

Taking advantage of her surprise, I pulled out a sleeping patch and tried to put it on her only to have her kick it out of my hand. She then quickly picked herself up and sent a punch directed at my face. I did a back ben into a backhand-spring, and kicked her face in the process. She staggered back, and then rushed forward more angry than before. I parried each punch and kick sent at me, but with each second, the assailant's attacks seemed to be getting faster, stronger, and more accurate. She landed a well placed kick to my side and I felt a sharp pain accompanied by a sickening snap. Doubling over, I found it harder to breathe then before. Making the mistake of forgetting the fight for a moment, my attacker sent a knee to my face and I felt my nose break in the process. I could feel the blood start to trickle from behind my mask but chose to ignore it for the time being. Because we were evenly matched, I decided to resort to less conventional tactics and tackled her.

We landed with a thud, me on top. I was starting to lose control and without even thinking, I had landed a punch right in her face. I was about to punch her again when I heard Zach say, "Behind you." Before I knew what was happening, a pair of arms pick me up and started pulling me away. Letting my instincts take over, I sent my head straight back. It made contact with their forehead, and their grip on me loosened but they didn't let go. They kicked the back of knees and they buckled, sending me to the ground.

I gave up struggling, and decided to accept the fact that I was out of the fight. I turned my head, straining to see my two friends despite my already swelling, and no doubt black eyes. Bex was on her knees, hands zip tied behind her back and Zach was on his side, hands behind his back as well.

The only thing I could think of as my hands were being tied together, was that we were done. This was the end. They were going to kill us, and if not here, than wherever they planned to take us to get all the information out of us they could. I know I was thinking morbidly, but when you're a spy and your hands are zip tied behind your back with the enemy standing over you, you pretty much give up hope. The only thought running through my head was that they were too well trained for guards on patrol, they were experienced, and we hadn't stood a chance from the beginning. A fact they knew, but I had chosen to ignore. The woman who I had tackled got to her feet and walked over to me saying, "If I get a black eye because of this bitch, I'm going to…" but she stopped mid sentence after she reached down and pulled my mask off my mask off. "Squirt?" She asked and my head snapped up to look in the all too familiar green eyes of the only person on earth who called me that.

. "Aunt Abby?" I questioned more confused than anything else. Only two seconds ago I thought I was about to die and now, I didn't know what to think.

"Cameron?" The woman who had zip tied my hands yelled taking off her own mask revealing my mother, Rachel Morgan. She quickly pulled off Bex's mask too who offered a small innocent smile that would have been accompanied by the wave of a hand if it weren't for the zip ties.

"Hey, Mrs. Morgan." She added, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Rebecca?" A deep British accented voice asked as both of the alleged Circle member took their masks off revealing Mr. and Mrs. Baxter.

"Hi Mum and Dad," Bex laughed uneasily and I knew I feared a whole new thing, possibly even worse than dying: The wrath of the angry**/**worried parents**/**relative. We were both freed of our restraints and a cough was heard accompanied by an irritated throat clearing.

We all turned to see the person behind the noise, Zach, who was stuck on his side hands behind his back. Mr. and Mrs. Baxter quickly freed him and he stood up brushing himself off.

My mom held her hand out to me and I acted like I had no idea what she what she wanted even though I **did** in fact know. Her hand remained outstretched and I gave up my attempt at pretending, handing over my comms unit.

"Elizabeth," My mom started her tone very headmistress like, "I would like you to go to Professor Buckingham and tell her to be expecting a call from me in the next few hours."

I could almost hear Liz's scared yes mam in response, and if we would have been under any other circumstance, I would have laughed. But seeing as it wasn't, I decided to not speak unless spoken to, keep my mouth shut, and refrain from any direct eye contact. Bex was smiling trying to hold back a laugh and her mom shot her a look that would have made me pee my pants.

"We have plenty of time, Elizabeth informed me the Embassy's computers were successfully crashed and the cameras overridden." My mom told everyone, obviously the leader of this mission. My aunt looked at me, her right eye already swelling and asked, "All of you have a way down right?"

We nodded our heads and my mom, Aunt Abby and the Baxter's headed to the edge, pulled cables out of their belts, fastened the hooked ends to the roof and started their descent.

"Why don't we have those?" Bex asked picking up the ropes we had cast aside and walking over to the air conditioner vent on the other side of the roof. I headed in her direction when I felt someone grab my hand and pull me close to them, lips meeting mine in a slow kiss. I winced but tried to hide the pain that it had caused my nose.

"Just in case your mom kills us before I can do that again." Zach said and then gave me a goofy, lopsided smile. I laughed and we ran over to where Bex was standing, aware that we needed to hurry.

"Macey is getting her ass chewed out by your," Bex started but then her smile changed to a frown and she said, "Sorry Mrs. Morgan."

"So, how do you plan to do this?" I asked trying to change the subject so Bex wouldn't get us into anymore trouble then we were already in. She looked from the vent to the rope she was holding in her hands.

"Will it even hold us?" Zach asked.

"Guess we'll find out. I personally nominate Cam to you go first." Bex said.

"Just give me the rope." I said frustrated. The girl could take down a guy three times her size but when it came to heights, she was a baby.

"Do I just jump?" I asked. Looking over the edge and seeing the asphalt three stories down. Luckily, the fall wouldn't kill me, just break a couple of bones.

"I guess try to lower yourself." Bex suggested.

"Be careful Gallagher Girl." Zach added giving me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back and then did as Bex said, starting with hanging off the edge. I let go and then grabbed the rope, placing my feet against the wall to gain my balance. I slowly gave slack as I took my time scaling down the wall. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, and I zoned out. I thought of how mad my mom was, how I was never going to live this down, and what my punishment would be. Maybe a 10,000 word paper on Egyptian Hieroglyphics or extra P&E for the rest of the year. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I noticed my hands start to slip on the ropes. If it weren't for my gloves, I would've had major rope burn. With each second, it became harder and harder to hang on until I had completely lost my grip and fell towards the ground. I felt the rope jerk to a stop and was reminded of my broken rib as it tightened around me and my back hit the wall. I gasped in pain, and noticed I had at least another half a story to drop. I did the best I could, fighting for air and untying the rope around me. I landed feet first and then went to my knees in pain, clutching my side. I was panting, trying to get oxygen in even though my body was telling me to stop, the sharp pain in my ribs becoming worse and worse. If it wasn't broken before, it was now.

I felt someone pull me to my feet and I turned my head to see my mom. "Mom I'm sorry," I started but she said, "No you're not. We'll talk about all of this later." And by the tone in her voice I knew there was no room for argument, at least not now.

She helped me into the van they had waiting on the side of the street. I notice Macey and Preston who were close together talking about nothing important, just enjoying each other's company. I turned my head to see Bex and Zach piling in. Zach wrapped his arms around me, and I wondered how he managed to make any kind of soap smell so good.

"We are in so much trouble." Macey said. I just buried my face in Zach's shoulder, ignoring the pain caused by my nose and braced myself for the inevitable lecture we were going to have.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After 2 hours of being interrogation, and 1 hour of being reprimanded, the operatives were left to discuss their mistakes and how they are going to talk their way out of the consequences.

"What if they lower our grades by an entire letter? I'll never make it into the CIA now!" Liz said freaking out. We had Skyped her from the safe house as soon as we were allowed to leave the interrogation room.

Macey scoffed and said, "Please, if you don't make it in the CIA, I won't even be flipping burgers at McDonald's."

I had sat on the edge of my bed swinging my feet melodically for the past hour and a half, listening to Liz freak out. Not that I don't love her but after the first hour of complaining, anyone can get irritating. I turned my head and Bex wore the same annoyed expression I knew was mirrored on my face. The only thought that had run through my head since we had gotten here, was that I had failed again. I had failed for practically the 100th time since summer alone, and at the rate I was going, it would only be a couple of days before I screwed something else up.

I was snapped out of my daze by a pillow colliding with my face. "Hello, Earth to Cameron!" Macey said. I don't know why, but when the pillow hit my face, I was ready to fight. I knew it wasn't meant to be mean, but I couldn't help getting mad.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at Macey standing up in the process and walking threateningly toward her. I didn't know what had gotten into me, I just felt like every emotion I had; sadness, grief, anger, was boiling inside me, waiting to steam out. The emptiness I had felt replaced by the surplus of emotions.

Macey looked slightly taken aback, but got off the wall she had been leaning on casually and walked towards me as well. I stopped inches away from her face and repeated, "I said, what the hell was that for?"

"I heard you the first time Cammie, but you might want to try a mint." She countered. I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to fight, but she wasn't going to back down. I started to lunge for her, but Bex had already anticipated it and held me back. I realized what had happened and felt like I had just woken up. I stopped struggling against Bex's grip and then looked at Macey. Her face was uncaring but I saw hurt and worry in her blue eyes. I turned my head to the laptop on the other bed, and saw Liz who looked completely shocked.

"Yah know, I'm starting to think you may actually be crazy." She said. OK, so that hurt, but I deserved it.

"I-I'm so sorry." I mumbled feeling the way Liz looked. I couldn't believe what I had done. I almost attacked Macey for throwing a pillow at me. I didn't know what was wrong. I felt like I had no control over anything, and my lack of control was hurting everyone. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, I felt like it was suffocating me. I couldn't stand the judgmental looks. I needed air, I needed space to breathe.

It was the same feeling I had before I ran away. Like I was trying so hard to stay afloat but no matter how much I kicked I kept sinking. I ran through the hallways of the huge, hallow house, and then collided with something hard. I looked up and saw a pair of dark concerned eyes staring at me.

"Cammie," He started, but I just shook my head and started running again. I found the door that lead to the balcony on the second floor and went through it. The cold air entered my lungs and I realized I was gasping, like I was drowning. I sunk to my knees and let out a shaky breath. I wanted to cry but I held it in. I was scared that if I started I wouldn't be able to stop.

I heard the door open and I whispered in an unsteady voice, "Please go away Zach."

"Guess again Cam." I heard the British accent of my best friend say. I turned my head and saw the outline of Bex approaching.

"I-I," I started, but I couldn't finish. I wanted to apologize, but I was scared if I talked, that I would lose the little control I still had left.

"What's wrong with you Cammie?" Good old Bex, blunt and to the point. Never tiptoeing around a subject, just diving head first into the problem.

"Would you believe me if I said that it was nothing?" I asked, sending her a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. She laughed, and moved closer sitting down next to me.

"I don't think that will work anymore." She answered.

I thought about lying to her, saying that there was just so much on my plate and I had gotten overwhelmed. I knew she would buy it, it was a good excuse. She would believe me and let me be. But I also knew that that wouldn't help me, that I would explode if I didn't tell someone.

"I didn't cry." I stated, and even I could hear the hollowness in my voice. It surprised me how easily it came out. I had held that in for so long, and I didn't realize how much it affected me. I thought that I would say it was that I kept screwing everything up, but deep down, that wasn't what had truly been bothering me.

"What do you mean Cam?"

"At his reburial Bex, when my mom was crying I just stood there, I just watched. I didn't comfort her, I didn't shed a single tear." I answered.

"Cammie, that doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human. Everyone reacts differently when they grieve, your mom cries, I get mad, and your new way of dealing, is not dealing with it at all." She said.

"I feel so alone Bex." I told her.

"Everyone does sometimes." She countered placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, and sending me a sad smile.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Bex." I added, my voice quivering at the end. I could feel tears starting to form but I held them back.

"Just let it out Cammie, nothing can get better if it doesn't get worse first." She told me. I didn't want to, but I let the tears slip from my eyes, and then I began sobbing. Bex hugged me, and I cried, I cried more than I had ever cried in my life. For the first time since I had found my dad's grave, I felt alive. I didn't have the vacant, empty feeling. I didn't have all the emotions boiling inside. I finally was starting to feel like myself again.

"Oh and just so you know I tore Macey up for what she said to you." Bex told me once my tears ceased and I was starting to regain my composure. I laughed. That was one of the things I liked about Bex. She was probably the most loyal person I have ever known. Not that her and Macey aren't close friends, but Bex and I just go way back. We were best friends before we could even talk, and we went through everything together. When my dad went missing, she brought over ice cream and we watched movies all night, When I failed my first test, she helped me study so it would never happen again, and when I would need her, past, present or future she was or would always be there for me.

* * *

**I know it's been forever, and I'm sorry! This chapter wasn't really that eventful, but I just wanted to establish Cammie and Bex's friendship more. I feel like they are the closest out of Cammie and all her roommates/friends and it's a little overlooked in the book. Oh and I just assumed that they grew up together, even though in the book Bex and her family are from England. Either way, I think that Bex visited the US a lot seeing as Rachel and the Baxter's are so close. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I slept. I slept with no dreams, but more importantly I slept with no nightmares. I probably would have slept forever, if it wasn't for the sun that was shining through the window directly on my face. I opened my eyes and carefully climbed over Bex, out of bed, and then walked over to the window. I drew the blinds and exited the room with the only signs of me leaving being the quiet closing of the door behind me.

I went down the stairs at the end of the long hall and stopped at the heavy wooden front door leading outside. The house truly was beautiful. The ceiling cascaded in all the right places, the walls were coated in rich colors that were chipped slightly from age, paintings that dated back a great deal of time were hung everywhere, and a large, inviting fireplace stood at the center of the living room up against a red wall, the chairs and couches place strategically to highlight the centerpiece.

My favorite part about the house; however, was the front door. It was massive, with intricate designs embedded in the dark wood. They curved and bent through the lumber with such elegance and grace I actually envied it The dark timber had an almost red hue that made the doors beauty stand out even more. The bronze door knob was no exception, even though it didn't shine anymore. It was almost lack luster, but the pattern on it was something impossible to overlook. The main flower in the middle was surrounded by vines and then more flowers appeared, and flowed over the edge only to continue on the back.

"Amazing isn't it?" A voice asked behind me, making me jump in shock. I turned expecting to see Zach, but instead it was Preston. He was wearing workout clothes: basketball shorts, tennis shoes, and a long-sleeved compression shirt. He had beads of sweat above his eyebrows, and the tips of his hair, which he had grown out, were wet from it.

"Yah, it's beautiful. I almost overlooked it." I told him. His footsteps had been so quiet; I hadn't even heard him coming up behind me. Well either that or I wasn't really listening for them. I had been so mesmerized by the beauty of the door to even notice my surroundings.

"It's Victorian if I'm not mistaken." He said looking intently at the knob that had transfixed me into a daze.

"How do you know that? I don't recall us having any conversations about historical artifacts with you." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, and I laughed. "Ok, look I may not remember a lot but I don't recollect you talking about that." I added, and he smiled at me.

"Actually, I want to be an appraiser, you kind of were one of the few people I ever told that to. You and Macey I mean. Everyone else thinks I want to be a politician. And I guess my dad probably wants me to lead an evil organization bent on taking over the world, but I can't be everything." He said jokingly and I laughed feeling bad that I didn't remember anything about us, about our friendship.

"I'm sorry about everything Preston." I told him.

"I don't want your apologies Cam, you didn't do anything." He said stepping closer to me.

"I got you involved in this." I replied, finding myself doing the same. I just wanted to be closer to him, feel the friendship I did for him when I had my memory. I didn't like the idea of someone knowing all kinds of things about me, when I couldn't stop seeing the dorky cute stranger that wore a Spiderman watch and two sizes too big clothes.

"Cammie, none of this is your fault, and if it weren't for you, I would probably still be involved, just on the wrong side." He said, looking into my eyes, but I just averted his gaze, staring at the hard wood floor instead.

"Look at me," He started, reaching out putting his hand on my chin and lifting my head so my eyes met his. "You have done nothing wrong. If anything, you have helped me through so much, and I will be ever in your gratitude my lady." He finished the last part of his speech in an English accent and bowed humbly, making me laugh again.

"You are such a nerd Preston." I told him, playfully pushing him.

"Yah but you love me anyways." He said and hugged me. It caught me off guard, but I hugged him back. He was sweaty and smelled like a boy (not in the good way), but I didn't care. He felt so warm compared to the cold winter air in the room, and I just felt so safe in his arms. It was different then when I hug Zach. When I hugged Preston, I felt like nothing would happen to me, I felt content. But when I hugged Zach, I felt alive, like the world would stop spinning if I let go of him. Two very different feelings, each special in ways all their own.

He let go and I pulled away. He smiled an adorable goofy smile and then told me he was going to take a shower. I said goodbye and decided that maybe I should hop in the shower before my roommates did. I started walking up the stairs when I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Forgetting my earlier decision to get clean, I decided to head towards the voices instead.

"What they did was stupid Abigail." I heard my mother's harsh voice say.

"I'm not arguing with you Rachel, I'm just saying see it from their point of view. They want answers, just like we do. I mean, that's why we were at the Embassy too." My aunt countered.

"I know why we were there Abby, but that doesn't make what they did right. They broke into the Embassy, hacked federal computers, attacked several security guards, and kidnapped an Ambassadors son. That's life in jail at best if they ha gotten caught by anyone but us." My mom added.

"But they weren't Rache, because they're good. You did a great job with them all, and because of that they are going to be great spies." Abby said comforting my mom.

"Then why do I feel like I'm failing her Abby? I feel like I can't protect her, and every time I try to she pushes further away from me. When-when she left over the summer, I thought I would never see her again. I thought I had lost my baby forever. I couldn't be happier she's back, but sometimes I feel like she's still gone, that the Cammie who left wasn't the one that returned." My mom finished, and I heard her start crying. I felt like crying myself as well. I couldn't believe how she felt and it hurt me to hear it that way. I couldn't help I wasn't the same. Whether I remembered the summer or not, I had been through a lot and that was bound to change me somehow.

I backed away from the kitchen and then turned around and sprinted. I decided to run, away from all the pain, all the problems, the stress, the resentment, and most of all the guilt. It was my fault my mom felt the way she did, and I couldn't stand what I put her through.

* * *

**So did you like it? I know, running away…again. But, I feel that that is the kind of person Cammie is, not in the bad way or anything. She will face her problems in future chapters, but right now I don't think that I've even established her character enough, especially not to change it already. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I sat on the snow-covered ground watching and listening to the flowing river. It was so free, bending, slowing down, and speeding up when it pleased, and in its speeding up and slowing down, it didn't have anyone to disappoint. True, it was a river and not a person, but still I couldn't help but envy it. I placed a finger in the water and watched how it flowed easily around the obstacle. It would be easy to live life that way. And it was at that moment when I realized I was done pitying myself. Yah, my life was screwed up, I was running out of luck, and we had absolutely no process when it came to the Circle, but I was done wallowing in my grief. There were two different ways in which I could live my life. I could be uncaring, simply walk around the obstacles, like the river, or I could face them, and overcome them, like a person.

I heard a boot crunch in the snow and the leaves rustle. Fear ran through my body, and I turned my head cautiously, expecting to see someone ready to attack. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Zach leaning against a tree. He walked over and plopped down next to me.

He entwined his fingers with mine and said, "I need to put a tracker on you Gallagher Girl." He let go of my hand and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, his cold fingers making me shiver, but feel so warm at the same time. His eyes looked so sad, so unhappy. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me in close. I rested my head on his toned chest as he ran his free hand through my hair, playing with it like I always liked him to do.

"I probably already have one." I joked, but he didn't laugh. He just sat there twirling a strand of my hair through his finger. He was holding me tightly, as if he had no intention of letting me go, and honestly I didn't want him to. He was so warm, and I tried not to shiver as a gust of wind rustled through the trees. Unfortunately, when I decided I needed to be alone for a while, I didn't think to grab my winter coat and earmuffs.

"God Cammie you're freezing." He noted, letting go of me, and shrugging off his jacket. He draped it over my shoulders and then took my hands in his. He rubbed them with his own and then brought them to his lips. He blew on them, trying to warm me. A shiver went up my spine, but for an entirely different reason than before.

"You're going to run out of jackets Zach." I laughed, and he looked into my eyes smiling. It was a sad smile, and it made me wonder what was wrong with him.

"They always look better on you Gallagher Girl." He responded in typical Zach fashion, but there was something that was off about the way he said it.

"What's wrong Zach?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Cammie, I went all around the house looking for you. When I couldn't find you, I was so scared. I thought that maybe you had run away again; I thought you ran away without me. God, I don't know what you've done to me, but the thought of losing you again, if only for a minute, terrifies me." His voice was controlled and his dark eyes shone with tears that would never be shed, that I would never see again.

"Zach I'm done doing that, I'm done being reckless." I told him.

"Promise me." He said cupping my face with his hands. They were rough, but I loved the way they felt against my skin. I smelt his familiar, amazing soapy smell and longed for his lips against mine.

"Only if you promise me something first." I said.

"Anything."

"Promise you won't leave me Zach, no matter how complicated all this might get."

"No until the end of the world Cammie, because you're my Gallagher Girl." He finished and stood up. He stretched his hand out to me and helped me up, the jacket sliding off my shoulders and into the snow. I was about to bend down to pick it up when Zach pulled me in close to him. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. The world melted and at that moment, it was only me and him, like we were on our own planet. His lips against mine, his hands against my back and mine in his hair, our bodies pressing together; just us and complete and total bliss. The frigid cold couldn't get to us in the world we'd entered, and neither could the Circle. There were only two occupants of this planet, and I would have gladly stayed on it forever.

He pulled away sooner than I wanted, but I wasn't brought back to the harshness of the real world, because I was still with him, in his embrace. He pressed his lips against my ear and then whispered, "But most importantly, because I love you." And with that our promises had been sealed. I don't think he could ever have picked a better time to say that word. I smiled looking into his eyes saying, "I love you too."

* * *

**Ok, I know this is complete and total Zach and Cammie fluff, but I couldn't resist! ;)**

**I promise next chapter will move the plot along a lot more than this one. Also, I received a review that said I should put Preston and Cammie together. I personally ship Zammie, but I'm open to suggestions on anything, not just who you think everyone should be with. Please review and let me know what you think about putting Preston and Cammie together or anything else that you may want to happen! Thank you! Oh and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I know it's been forever, but I promise to try and post chapters faster. Enjoy!**

"We're coming with you." Bex said arms crossed leaning against the wall. The look on her face said that there was no arguing, and honestly I was hoping that'd be the case. I knew I would have Zach on this, but I was hoping I would have the support of my best friends as well.

"I don't want you guys to feel obligated to come with me or anything." I replied. Though I was ecstatic that at least one of my friends was in, I felt terrible for putting everyone in that position.

"Cammie, no offense, but our obligation to you ran out like ten death-defying stunts ago. I don't know about everyone else, but I want to see these assholes taken down just as much as you. Besides, we all saw what happened when you tried to do this on your own. You need us." Macey added and I knew she was in as well.

"Of course I'm in, but I just wish there was some other way Cam. Think about your mom and your aunt and Mr. Solomon, and…" Liz (who we were video chatting) started until Macey gave her a death glare. Yah, I had thought about the consequences of my actions, but I didn't like being reminded of them. I was going to put my mom through the same hell all over again, and at that moment all the guilt that I had felt while coming with my plan came back.

Zach, who must have picked up on the change in my demeanor, squeezed my hand in reassurance. He had been so supportive ready to do whatever I decided as long as he could come along and protect me. It made me long for the forest, where our relationship felt totally effortless, where there was no drama, just me, him, and the river. The room grew uncomfortably quiet. Liz and Macey's families would probably just be told that they are studying abroad or something, but Bex and I would completely betray any trust our families' had left. No one said anything. I felt like I was going to drown in guilt and everyone was no doubt thinking about what they had gotten themselves into, the danger and the possibility of not getting to see their families again. There could be no goodbyes. No I love you. Just empty beds in the morning that would be discovered, the occupants long gone. The worst part of my plan was that we had to make it look like the Circle got us. We would have to carefully destroy the rooms, leave everything in disarray and get to Gallagher as fast as possible.

Preston, who was standing next to Macey, pretended to stroke an imaginary cat and said in a deep voice, "Someday, and that day may never come, I'll call upon you to do a service for me." We all looked at him questioningly but Zach started to laugh. I turned my head and looked at Zach. He stopped laughing and said, "The Godfather? Come on, it's only the most badass mafia movie ever. What do they keep you Gallagher Girls under a rock?"

I don't know why I was surprised at Zach's knowledge of the movie. Not saying that we weren't allowed to watch movies (because we definitely were) but with all the studying and training, we usually opted for gossip and sleep in our free time. I'd seen movies before, I watched Tina's Dirty Dancing extravaganza every year, but they seemed so trivial with all the stuff I had to worry about, like exams, boys, the Circle trying to kill me. I made a promise to myself then that when this was all over, Zach and I would go on a normal date to the movies.

"Unlike you two, we spend our free time doing important things." Macey chimed in.

"Hey so do we! When you and your group had your little share circles the other night so did me and Preston." Zach said smiling.

"Yah, we decided that orange is not my color and that blue brings out my eyes." Preston added in his best girl voice.

"Also Preston said that I'm beautiful just the way I am and I don't need to lose a pound." Zach chimed in imitating Preston. It was then that I realized that they were actually kind of friends. I mean I doubted the gossiping thing, but it the awkwardness and initial dislike for each other appeared to be gone. We all erupted into laughter, but everyone was no doubt still thinking about what we had to do in the morning. I know I was.

We were all enjoying ourselves as Bex added a sarcastic comment and Liz informed us of a crazy rumor Tina had made up while we were gone. Something about us moving to Russia, assuming new identities, and joining a circus. We sat up until early the next morning, talking, and genuinely having a great time in each other's company. Something I don't doubt every normal teenager does and probably takes for granted. It was something I could get used to, but I knew I couldn't make a habit of it. None of us could.

I had a mission, something I swore to myself a long time ago. I was going to get revenge. The Circle had taken so much from me. They had taken my father, they had left my mother devastated, they had left me lost, and confused growing up without him. When people brought up their dads at school, I would just sit and shift uncomfortably not having anything to say and feeling a little part of my heart ache. I hated that feeling; I would get my revenge on the Circle. I'd make them beg for forgiveness, have them grovel at my feet, and apologize for all they had done. I was going to take the Circle down from bottom to top, and in ten years it would be like a ghost story that spies would tell their children so they wouldn't get too ambitious. As I fell asleep that night, I took satisfaction in that fact. I was going to avenge my father, and I was going help all the other families like mine that would, or already were be terrorized by the Circle.

**So what'd do think? I know a little uneventful, but I had to set the stage for the next chapter. It will advance the plot a lot more and there may be a few surprises. Also I know Cammie is sounding a little vindictive, but she's been through a lot and that needs to be portrayed in how she acts and thinks. Please don't forget to review. Oh and I have no problem with criticism as long as it's constructive. If you're going to say that something is cheesy, tell me what you'd prefer the story be like. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

"It's time to go Gallagher Girl." Zach told me as I watched the sun start its climb into the sky, gold rays just barely visible over the trees. I closed my eyes as a sense of déjà vu slowly crept through my mind. I hated what I was about to do. As soon as I left, I couldn't expect my mom to ever forgive me, and I would be a terrible person if I admitted that I knew she would regardless.

"Ok." I said. No words were forming in my mind. There was nothing else to say. The last time I snuck out I had every intent to return, this time, well this time I was just hoping to stay alive long enough to finish writing my coveops report.

Zach walked towards the window and motioned for me to go before him. In any other situation, I would've thought the gesture chivalrous but jumping from the third story building wasn't exactly on my list of things to do. I pushed the nervous feeling aside and jumped. For a few seconds I felt like I was flying, the cold air hitting my face. I landed in the snow wincing slightly at the tingling feeling that shot from my feet to my ankles. I looked down and saw the large body shape mark in the snow from where they had to practically push Bex out the window.

Zach landed beside me, and we started walking. The gaping holes in the ground from our landings appeared to be just remnants of their former selves, snow falling so quickly that if we didn't start moving there could be a possibility we could share the same fate. The scene in front of me was quite amusing. We looked like a bunch of kids running away from home. Completely unprepared, in sleep pants, t-shirts, and a pairs of socks, but it's what had to be done. If we had change to warm clothes, our kidnapping story would easily be dismissed.

No one said anything. The cold was too much to bare and it was something each of us wanted to do on our own. With each step, the melted snow squished uncomfortably between my toes and I counted how many miles, yards, feet, and inches we had left.

We had walked about two miles (three yards, two feet, and eleven inches to be exact) before Preston asked, "H-how much farther?" I wanted to answer exactly, but the question wasn't directed to me, and Zach answered before I had the chance.

"Just over this hill. About a mile and a half, he should be there with the car." Zach answered. I didn't ask any questions when Zach told me that he had gotten in contact with someone from his past, someone who no doubt attended Blackthorn. I had no idea how he managed to contact anyone this secluded in the forest, but he did it and our plan could continue as, well, planned.

A gust of wind blew hitting my face, and it felt like little cold needles pricking at my cheeks. I involuntarily started shaking and became conscious of the fact that my teeth had started chattering uncontrollably. I felt a warm arm around me and I snuggled into Zach's body trying to keep warm. I know statistically we were covering less ground because of it, but I needed the feeling of reassurance he gave me. I needed the warmth, I needed the love, but most importantly I needed him. And honestly, I preferred him closer than farther away.

"You cold Gallagher Girl?" He asked and I could practically hear the smirk that he no doubt wore on his face.

"N-not funny Zach." I replied.

We kept walking like that for some time until Bex said, "Well this is just bloody perfect. I liked it better when you were still in the Embassy, Preston." I turned my head to see Bex hugging herself trying to keep warm. I looked past her to see that Preston had his arm around Macey just like Zach had his around me. I wanted to laugh, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with the wrath of an angry Bex in this kind of weather.

"Why, did you want to snuggle up with me?" Macey asked laughing, and though Bex didn't show it, I could tell she was getting mad.

Bex shrugged and said, "Not bloody likely. I just don't like being the only one freezing to death out here."

Preston let go of Macey and made his way over to Bex with his arms outstretched. "Would a hug make you feel better Bex?" Preston asked and the look of surprise on Bex's face was priceless. Once over the shock, she put her hands up defensively while smiling and managed to laughed out, "I swear Preston if you hug me," But she was too late. Preston gave her a big bear hug and we were all laughing by then, the cold and the burden of the mission forgotten, even if only for that moment. Preston always knew how to make a serious situation funny and that was something that I admired about him.

We started walking again, this time Zach and I were only holding hands because I felt guilty about Bex being fifth wheeled. It was funny, I was leaving my mom and making her think that I'd been kidnapped by the same organization that had murdered my father, and I was worried about Bex's feelings. I'm a teenager though, and I guess there are things that the best teacher in the world can't train out of you.

We finally made it over the hill and I saw a tall figure leaning against the side of a black Cadillac SUV, with windows so tinted they looked like mirrors. The man turned his head towards us. He had strong features, and skin so white, it was almost the same color as the snow that was melting in his dark hair. His hair fell just above his eyes which were covered by even darker aviator sunglasses. A smirk so familiar to me played on his lips, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a couple days, his face adorned with the very beginning stages of a beard.

"I bet he'd keep you warm Bex." Macey whispered and Bex nodded vigorously in agreement. They hadn't noticed yet, but I didn't blame them. I had spent so much time giving Zach side long glances when we weren't dating. I had spent so much time taking in every feature so I wouldn't forget him when I ran away last year when we were. It would be impossible for me not to notice.

"Hey little Zachy." He said lowering the black aviator sunglasses he was wearing. The same dark eyes that Zach shared with his mother, Zach shared with this stranger. My mind was racing, trying to come up with a logical explanation. Maybe, maybe it was just coincidental. I read in one of Macey's magazines that we all had a twin in this world, but deep down I knew that that wasn't true. This man looked too much like Zach for any other explanation; he looked too much like Catherine Goode for any other explanation.

"Aaron." Zach replied coldly. I could practically feel the tension.

The man causally walked towards us and said, "Awe come on Zachy, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He still wore the smirk he'd plastered on his face since he saw us come over the hill.

"Aaron, this is Macey McHenry, Preston Winters, Rebecca Baxter, and Cameron Morgan. Everyone, this is my brother, Aaron." Zach said and though I was not looking at my friends, I could imagine the shock on their faces at that moment. I on the other hand, had a sick feeling in my stomach that typically went with a sense of betrayal. Zach and I were so close; I told him almost everything, for him to keep something like that from me, it hurt. But then again, I told him **almost** everything, but not everything. Maybe it was something he never wanted me to know about. Whatever the reason was, I had a sudden urge to know.

"Preston Winters as in the ambassador from hell's kid?" Aaron asked.

Preston stiffened and replied, "Yea."

"Well if you're working with my little brother that means you're going against the old man. Kick ass dude." Aaron said smiling and I saw Preston smile at the compliment.

"Rebecca Baxter," He said narrowing his eyes to convey that he was thinking. "Now you're not related to Grace and Abe Baxter are you?" He finished.

"They're my parents." Bex said.

"Well if you're anything like them, then I believe it will be a huge honor to work with you." Aaron added and he had managed to win over two of my friends in a matter of seconds.

"Now Macey McHenry." He said making his way over to Macey. The look on her face read indifference, but I could see the look in her eyes said that she couldn't wait for her turn to be complimented. "I have no idea who you are," he started and I wanted to laugh at the way her face fell, "but I'd love to change that." He added a wink and Macey smiled while Preston looked extremely jealous, though I know he'd never admit it.

I looked over at Zach whose eyes were narrowed and forehead creased in anger. I took his hand in my own and squeezed it reassuringly, trying to help him keep his cool. Very seldom did Zach ever lose it, actually the last time I saw him that angry was in the Catacombs. He must have had a good reason to dislike his brother so much.

"Now Cameron Morgan, you're quite famous in the spy world. It's a great to put a face to the name, and finally meet the person who could make my tin man of a little brother discover he had a heart." He said placing a hand on Zach's shoulder. Zach simply shrugged him off and started walking over to the car.

"Did you bring the clothes?" Zach asked.

"Yah, they're in the back." His brother replied, dropping the smirk after finally noticing that Zach was not happy with him.

"Ok then, get us to a gas so we can change and get on the road. Our flight's in four days."

**I know a brother no one knew about, a little farfetched, but not totally impossible. There's a lot about Zach we don't know and this isn't something too out of the question. I'm sort of using him as a door to Zach's past, his childhood, the things that no one knows about, and he's not likely to talk about. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review so I can know your thoughts on everything!**


End file.
